Mian (Brian and Mia)
by Ilovebobbylockwood
Summary: So this is the mian journey how I think it should have happened. I don't think enough people concentrate on Brian and Mia so I will :)


**Hey guys this is my first fast and furious fan fic. I've just finished watching all the movies from begging to end again. Paul walker is one of my favourite actors. I still can't get over his death. Him and Mia were always my favourite couple so I decided to dedicate a fan fic to them. I got a few idea whist watching the films so yeah here goes. I really hope you enjoy it. I don't think enough people write on these two xx **

**So this fan fiction starts with fast and furious which is the fourth film. It's going to start when Brian sees Mia at the police station and takes her to a nearby cafe. They are sat down and they're having a conversation.**

Mia's POV

Brian:"how are you Mia?"

Me:"did you drag me here after five years just to ask me how I am? How do you think I am Brian?" I spat. I saw him wince. Hurt cursed through me again. He was still sexy as hell, handsome and gorgeous. Just like I remembered him. But he had left me. He hurt me. I wasn't going to let him see how much I missed him, how much I wanted him even now. I wast going to let him see that easily. I was a Toretto. I was going to stay strong no matter how weak I felt.

Brian:"Mia I..."

Me:"you what Brian? Have you bought me here to ask me where som is? Well I don't know!"

Brian:"don't bring Dom into this. It hasn't got anything to do with him. Mia I'm sorry ok. I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know what to do. It's the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Me:"well you know what Brian I'm sorry to. Sorry you had to come into my life and pretend to love me then break my heart. I'm sorry you came and ripped my family apart. I'm sorry that was so hard for you Brian. I'm sorry you lied." I tried keeping my tears back but my eyes became more blurred as the tears threatened to fall.

Brian:"Mia I never lied about loving you ok. Everything I felt everything I told you was the truth. The only truth in my life. Lying is what I do best why do you think the Feds recruited me but what I felt for you that was the truth."

I know he was telling the truth. I see a tear roll down his cheek but he quickly looks away and wipes it.

Me:"why did you leave then? Why did you never call? How about lying to yourself Brian? Maybe your not the good guy trying to be the bad guy. Maybe your the bad guy trying to be the good guy? Have you ever thought of that?"

Brian:"I think that everyday Mia. How could I stay?" He looks me in the eye. "How could I call. I led to the only person I've ever loved and cared for. I hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. But not a single day has gone that I haven't thought of you and craved to be with you."

I couldn't take anymore. This wasn't the place to talk. I couldn't just let him back into my life. I stand up.

Me:"I better go." I walk away stop then walk back to Brian. "Why did you let Dom go?"

Brian:"I don't know." I just nod and walk away. God I've missed him so much.

*then Brian and Dom go on that mission and steal 60 billion dollars. The reason I'm not writing that part is because I'm just focusing on Mian. The scenes that they are in together I will write in detail. I'm just changing things from when them two are together. Everything else is the same.*

i knock on the door. I came straight over to this random address when Brian called me to tell me Dom had been shot. Brian opened the door.

Brian:"hey."

Me:"where is he?"

Brian:"just through there." He says pointing to a door. "Mia.." I cut him off.

Me:"not now Brian."

I walked into the next room. Brian was close behind. I could smell his scent. It was so intoxicating even after all this time I almost lost my senses. How I longed to be in his arms again. Mia noes not the time I told myself as I set my first aid kit down. Brian sat close by me.

Me:"what did you do this time?" I ask taking the present bandage of and inspecting the wound.

Dom:"handling business. If it wasn't for buster here I'd probably be dead." I look over to Brian. He saved my brothers life again. I smile at him slightly as he mutters under his breath.

Brian:"it was nothing."

Mia:"right the bullets not in there. I'm just going to put some antiseptic on And a new bandage. This might sting."

Dom:"your going to enjoy this aren't you." I smile at Dom.

Me:"a little." I hear Brian laugh. "Why don't you order some food Brian?"

Brian:"ok." Brian makes an order for Chinese As I finish up Dom.

We all sit around a small table. Me in the middle and Dom and Brian on either side of me. Dom picks up some food and puts it in his mouth. I smack his hand.

Me:"Dom what are you doing? You picked up first. You gotta say grace."

Dom and Brian both smile at this. Brian holds out one hand for me to take and takes soma hand with his other. I hesitate a little before placing my hand in his. He squeezes it slightly and a tremor runs through me. I place my other hand in Dom's.

Dom:"thank you god for blessing this table with..."

Me:"family, friendship and love." We all say amen. Brian strokes my hand with his thumb. I feel frissons of excitement run through me but I pull my hand away. Again I tell myself I'm not letting him back in that easily. We eat in silence after that. When we've finished Dom picks up Letty's box and walks into a different room. Brian help me clean up then grabs us both bears as we sit down opposite each other.

Brian:"you know you asked me why I let Dom go?" I nod my head. "I realised in that moment that I respected Dom more than I did myself... One thing I learned from Dom was that nothing matters if you don't have a code."

Me:"and what's your code Brian?" I ask him softly. He looks deep in to my eyes.

Brian:"I'm still working on it. But I know whatever it is it will always include you." I smile at him. Just then his cell phone rings and Dom comes bursting into the room.

Me:"Dom what are you doing?"

Dom:"why didn't you tell me you were handling that case?"

Brian:"Dom let me explain."

Dom picks Brian up and throws him at a shelf breaking it, glass shattering every where.

Me:DOM! Stop it now." Dom throws a punch but Brian dodges it. I grab hold of Dom from behind. "Dom stop it now. It's not even his fault." As i say this Dom's hand stops mid air. I move infront of Brian and push Dom back. He looks at me confused. "She did it for you Dom. She went to Brian asking for your name to be cleared if she bought down braga. This is your fault. She told you not to leave. She just wanted you to come home. She just wanted you home Dom. Brian wouldn't let her but she insisted. Brian protected her with his life." Dom looks at both me and Brian then walks away.

Brian:"I'm sorry Dom. I'M SORRY!" He shouts. I turn to face Brian.

Me:"are you ok?"

Brian:"yeah in ok." he says softly. I see his eyes fill with tears but he looks away.

*Fast forward*

Brian's POV

I walk upto the Toretto household. I see the garage light on and a shadowy figure looming over a car. I walk into the garage.

Me:"everyone's looking for you."

Dom:"I'm right here."

Me:"looks good." I say looking at the car.

Dom:"hmmmm." We pause slightly.

Me:"I'm coming with you. You know that right?"

Dom:"I don't plan on bringing anyone back."

Me:"I know." I see a hint of a smile on his face. He points to the car.

Dom:"push that throttle." I push it down. Just then I see Mia walking into the house. I let go and rush after her. I walk into the kitchen and pause outside it as I hear her crying. I walk in slowly, take her arm and turn her around.

Me:"hey."

She's crying. All of a sudden I can't hold back anymore. I have this urge to kiss her. I haven't felt her lips on mine on 5 years. I've missed her so much. I place a palm on her cheek and pull her face to mine. Our lips join and I kiss her softly, pleasure flowing through me. It takes everything I have to pull away. We look into each other's eyes. Me into her heavenly milk chocolate brown ones and her into my ocean blue eyes. I can feel the charge around us. Within seconds we are hands and lips. I pick her up and sit her on the bench. We hear things falling but at this moment we couldn't care. We were together again after 5 years apart. She pushes my hoodie off and I push her jumper off.

Mia:"bedroom." She whispers against my lips.

I pick her up again and she wraps her legs around my waist. My shaft hardening even more against her. I carry her up the stairs our lips still joint. her hands are in my hair, pulling my face closer to her. I reach the top of the stairs and lean her against her door, trying to open it without breaking our lips. I find the handle and push it down, opening the door. I walk in an put her down. We break apart as I turn to lock the door. I turn around to see Mia stood in front of me gloriously naked. She walks upto me.

Mia:"let's undress you to." I smile at her and pull my t-shirt of as she slips my jeans and boxers down my legs. I kick my shoes and pants of in one go. I walk towards her and pull her flush against me. Her hands travel down my biceps, up my back and into my hair as our lips make love once more. I've wanted this for so long. Waited for 5 years. I feel like I'm in heaven. I'm just a big blob of emotion at the moment. I walk her back wards towards the the bak of her knees hit the bed I lie her down and let go of her lips. I look her up and down appreciatively. I lie on top of her, my shaft resting between her thighs, but I take my upper body weight by leaning on my arms. I start to kiss her ear biting her lobe lightly making her groan and arch against me. I travel down her neck nipping lightly and leaving a trail of wet kisses. She arches her neck to give me better access. Her scent intoxicates my mind. It takes every ounce of power not to ravish her. I make my way lower down. I take one breast with my mouth and I take the other in my hand. I suck and bite softly, whist teasing the other one with my thumb and finger. She groans loudly as I suck a little harder. I swap breast and repeat what I just did.

I leave her breasts and move lower. Kissing and nipping my way along as I reach the junction of her thighs. I place a soft wet kiss on her v. She's shaved her hair of so it's sensitive when I kiss her there. She gasps softly. Her legs are hanging of the bed. I get of the bed and kneel in front of her. I push her legs apart and blow softly on her intimate area.

Mia:"Brian." She moans.

I move my head forward and lick her once making her spasm. Then my youngest starts it's relentless attack on her. She grabs my hair and wraps her legs around my neck pulling me as close as possible. My tongue moving in and out my finger rubbing her clit. Her moaning driving me crazy making me move faster. Before I know it she falls still. Her legs and hands loosening their hold on me As she climaxes. I lick her juices wringing every drop from her. When I'm done I climb onto her bed and pull her up so she's fully lying on it. I pull her into my arms and kiss her softly.

Me:"are you ok baby?" She nods her head

Mia:"that was..." She pauses lost for words.

Me:"shhhhh. Don't say anything."

I kiss her lips again and groan as my shaft jumps wanting release. Mia pushes me onto my back, still kissing me and sits on top of me straddling me. She rubs her pelvis against my shaft as it jumps beneath her, causing me to groan loudly. Her lips leave mine. She takes one of my hands as support as she stands a little. She takes my shaft in her hand and slips it in to herself moving down slowly so my whole shaft lies inside her. She moves a little and desire bursts inside me. I take hold of her hips as she holds ontoy biceps. She is so tight. I start slowly moving her up and down but I can't take it anymore as she matches me thrust for thrust. I need more. I flip us around so Mia is beneath me without separating. I pick up the pace. Miss nails dig into my back. I move faster and faster. Mia tilts her hips upwards and meets my every thrust. My lips are at her collar bone sucking and biting. I feel so hungry for her. I can't get enough. All too soon I feel her tighten around me before she denotes and climaxes around me so hard it rips my own climax from me as I drive in for the last time to the hilt. I spill everything into her. I almost collapse on top of her but manage to turn so we are lying face to face. I'm still inside of her.

her eyes are closed as she catches her breath. Half her face covered with her hair. I gently place her hair behind her ear and her eyes flutter open.

Me:"hi."

Mia:"hi back."

Me:"I love you Mia."

Mia:"I love you to Brian." Hearing these words from her mouth make my face break into a huge grin. My heart expanding with more love for her. I lean closer to her and kiss her lips again, before pulling back. "We should clean up first then we'll talk ok?" I just nod at her. I pull out of her slowly and she winces. I pull my t shirt over her head as I pull on my boxers. We rush into the bathroom. We take a quick shower together and wrapping ourselves in towels we pick up my shirt and boxers and walk back into Mia's room. I lock the door behind me. We quickly dry ourselves before dropping the towels and getting into the bed. I pull Mia into my arms as I drape the duvet over us. I kiss the top of her head. She kisses my chest where my heart is as she snuggles up next to me. There's something I want to tell her before I leave with Dom. We don't have much time but I don't know how to tell her. She must have sensed me tense up as she asked me what was wrong.

Mia:"Brian what's up?" I took my arm that was wrapped around her away and moved down the bed a little so we were lying face to face again. I loosely wrapped an arm around her waist.

Me:"theres something I wanna tell you." She tensed beneath me.

Mia:"what is it Brian?"

Me:"you know the other day when you said to me that I might be the bad guy pretending to be the good guy, well I thought about it a lot and I figured your right. I'm gonna tell you about my past Mia. Is that ok?" She nods so I continue. "When I was 6 years old my father passed away. He was killed in a car crash, during a race. Ever since I was a kid I knew cars inside out. My mum told me my dad kept me with him at the garage all the time. She said it was no wonder I knew how much I did about cars. Said when I was 7 I could already fix parts and start a car without a key. She told me after my father died I spent all my time in the garage fixing his car. His friends would bring their cars over for me to fix to. He also used to take me to races. But my first race was when I was 13. My dad's friend took me to it. She said after that I became obsessed. But my mum hated the fact that I wanted to race. When I was 14 she said she had to tell me the truth. She told me my dad had been murdered be coz of a race deal gone wrong. Said he lost his car but couldn't give it up so he ran. Disappeared for days. the day he came back they were waiting. The killed him and trashed his car. She wanted me to stay away from the tracks. She wanted me to become a cop to avenge my fathers death. I couldn't suppress my need for cars so I kitted them up but I drove alone. Avoided the races. Spent my life becoming a cop. That's what my mum wanted. But dad's death was too much for her. She hung herself when I was 15. I came home from school and she was hanging from the kitchen ceiling. i was going to turn 16 in a months time so they didn't put me in a care home. All of dad's friends bailed. After that I put everything into becoming a cop and stopping street racers. I blamed them for taking my parents. I don't remember anything about my dad because he was never around. i barely even remember my mum now. You know you asked me why i let Dom go? Well being in that team showed me you don't have to be blood related to be a family. I saw Dom as the good guy. I've yearned for a family my whole life. After my dad my mum wasn't telly a mum. I used to take care of her. She was always drinking, smoking and doing drugs. I couldn't break another family. I couldn't let that happen to you Mia or to any of the others. They accepted me as their own. But I still ended up splitting the family. After that I couldn't face you. I'm a racer Mia. It's in my blood. I hate being a cop. You were right I am the bad guy pretending to be the good guy. But I'm gonna put that right. I'm gonna prove to you that I'm not bad. I'm gonna prove to you that I deserve to be in this family and I'm gonna earn your trust." By the time I'm done there are tears falling down my cheeks. I can see Mia crying to. I'm about to turn as I don't want her to see me weak.

Mia:"don't hide from me Brian. You've hidden your whole life from everyone. Don't hide from me please. Look at me Brian. You are a good guy who awful things happened to. You do deserve to be a part of this family. I trust you with my life. And I know Dom does to." She holds my face in her hands and presses wet lips to mine. I wrap my arms around her and deepen the kiss. She sets me free. She makes me forget that the world is bad. She is my release, my strength my everything.

Me:"I love you Mia. Your everything to me. My strength, my weakness, my happiness, my peace, my release, the beat of my heart."

Mia:"I love you too Brian. I can't live without you."

Our lips join once more as we lose ourselves in each other again.


End file.
